


paper love

by remia233



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: 关于性爱、谋杀和菠萝汁加杜松子酒





	paper love

Paper love

你回家的时候，那个男孩儿正在准备晚餐。他穿着你不知道哪一任女友留下来的一条连衣裙，那裙子太大了，衣领松松垮垮，几乎露出他半个肩膀。他不得不在切碎胡萝卜的间隙伸手提一把。  
他听见你开门的声响，转过头来，露出一张笑脸。那不是一张特别美丽的脸，他还是个少年，却没有这个时期的孩子应该有的玫瑰般红润的脸颊。他太瘦了，看上去憔悴，眼睛下面带着黑眼圈，像个幽灵又像只流浪狗。他比他的实际年龄更矮小，看人的时候总得抬头，那让他的眼睛显得更大了。是你把他从垃圾堆里捡回来的。  
“你回来了！”他欣喜地扑过来，在裙摆上擦着手。  
而你看了看他切得歪七扭八的胡萝卜丁和空空如也的锅子，觉得怒火中烧。胃里的饥饿感让你径直甩了他一个耳光。他始料未及，挨得结结实实，摔在厨房的瓷砖地板上。眼里的欣喜换上了恐慌，他往着角落里缩过去。  
“我说过要在我回来之前做好的！”你蹲下身去，揪住他的头发。  
“对不起！对不起！家里没有材料了，我就准备出门去……”他惊恐地试图从你手下逃走，像只被揪住尾巴的狗。  
“我说过，不许你出门的！你忘了吗！”  
“对不起！我错了！我再也不会了！我发誓！先生，求你！别……”  
你觉得他求饶起来的声音像只吱吱叫唤的老鼠，于是你一把捂住他的嘴。  
“别唧唧歪歪的，婊子。再让我听见你那烦人的声音，我就把你的舌头扯出来，听见了吗？”  
你的恐吓让他哭了出来，温热的眼泪濡湿了你的手掌。他重重地点了点头。这时候你注意到他有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，蓝得纯粹，不掺杂质，此时正倒映出你的身影。他全身上下，只有这双眼睛是漂亮的了。苍白的皮肤，突出的骨头，还有搭在额头上的柔软卷发都让你讨厌。  
你松了手，把他扔在地上。他抱着膝盖缩成一团，尽可能地缩小他在你眼里的存在感。你看了一眼自己的手掌，鬼使神差地舔了一下，尝到些许咸味。这里面某种怪异的隐喻忽然让你兴奋了起来。  
你一把扫开餐桌上的垃圾——空的披萨盒、汽水罐还有啤酒瓶——腾出一篇空地。然后你把那个哭哭啼啼的小婊子从地上扯了起来，按在餐桌上。你撩起来他的裙子，他裙子底下什么也没穿，露出他那两条瘦的令人心惊的腿。他的大腿内侧带着不少烟头烫伤，虽然已经愈合了，但仍旧难看。你厌恶地皱了眉头，一手捏着他的两只脚踝，把他的腿提了起来，在他因此而暴露出的臀部上狠狠扇了几个巴掌。  
他呜呜叫唤起来，但在你的瞪视下很快乖乖用手捂住了嘴，不让自己发出令人扫兴的哭叫。你为这个婊子男孩的懂事嗤笑了一声：“好婊子。”  
你在他的臀部上尽情地掌掴，发泄着今天一整天遭受的不满。婊子养的老板、尖酸刻薄的女房东，甚至那个出了故障的自动贩卖机。你一言不发地把他的屁股扇得一塌糊涂，遍布掌痕，红得发烫。  
你松了手，他两条腿骤然落下来，磕在桌上。连这个餐桌对他来说都大了，像一个盛放他的餐盘，他就是那块等待料理生肉。  
你出够了气，把他扔在了那儿，转而从冰箱里拿来一瓶冰啤酒。等到冰冷的液体和气泡到了你的胃里，你的坏心情彻底消失了。你用冰凉的玻璃瓶舒缓你发热的手掌，然后你注意到那个男孩儿正像个被操坏了的婊子一样，在餐桌上红肿着屁股哭个不停。  
于是你走过去，把冰啤酒瓶贴在他红肿的臀肉上。他被这忽然的凉意惊得哆嗦了一下，还没法停止哭泣。  
“嘘……”你轻声哄劝着，发挥着你消气后难得的耐心，“别哭了。”  
你一面给他冰敷着臀肉，一面却也伸手蹂躏着那团饱受摧残的软肉，把它在手心里揉搓变形，一直到捏到他忍不住呜咽起来。  
“好了，小婊子。给你一点儿奖励。”你说着，拿起瓶子灌了一口，然后把啤酒递到他嘴边倒了进去。  
他被呛得咳嗽起来，啤酒顺着他脸颊两边流出来，流的到处都是。苦涩的啤酒对于少年来说实在算不上美味，他的味觉还停留在钟爱甜味汽水的阶段。  
你烦躁地收回手：“啧。”  
然后你发现了一个更好的洞。在他蜷缩的两腿间，软趴趴的阴茎下面，你掰开他的臀肉，把瓶口对准了那个紧闭的入口。  
“不、不要……啊啊啊啊！！”他意识到你想干什么的时候，恐惧迫使他鼓足了勇气拒绝，却被你强硬地将瓶口捅了进去。他的屁股这下被你用一个冰冷的啤酒瓶子给操了。那紧窄的肛口被撕扯得裂开了些，流出丝丝缕缕的鲜血，沿着他的臀缝往脊椎流过去。嫩白臀肉上的血迹让你有种强奸了一个处女的错觉。但你很清楚，他只是个街上人人都可以上的婊子。是你发了善心，把他捡回家里照顾的。他应该对此感到感激。  
“疼……好疼……呜……先生……求你别……”这个年轻的婊子呜呜咽咽地哭起来，用手背抹着不断溢出来的眼泪，他哭得像是只车轮胎底下的流浪猫。  
你被这声音里的苦痛吸引了，你更用力的将瓶子挤了进去，把那里捅成了一个合不拢的洞。啤酒也顺理成章地灌进去不少。你听说直肠也是能吸收酒精的，你有些好奇地在想，也许他会用屁股就把自己灌醉了。  
这个想法让你笑了，你抓住他的胯骨，让他的臀部抬得更高。但酒并没有如你所愿的全部灌进去，你烦躁地往里面推了推，他终于尖叫起来。  
“求您了！先生，饶了我吧……真的……不行了……呜……求求您……”他哆嗦着两条腿求饶。你将手指摁在他疤痕斑驳的大腿上。终于，你觉得玩够了，抽出了啤酒瓶，把剩余的酒液倒在了他的身上。  
他穿着的那件老旧连衣裙湿透了，紧紧贴在身上，勾勒出他纤瘦的身体。你隔着一层薄薄的布料，捏住了他的乳头，狠狠拧转了两下。他疼得厉害，但是不敢哭叫。你不继续用酒瓶干他就已经算是仁慈了，一个婊子应该乖乖听话，学会感恩，不要要求太多。  
“抱着。”你抓过他的两手，让他抱着自己的膝弯，露出那被操得发红的穴口。  
他听话且乖顺地照做了，穿着不合身的连衣裙，被啤酒浸得湿哒哒的，散发着苦涩的酒气。你拉开自己的裤链，掏出沉甸甸的阴茎。你甚至懒得去找润滑剂和套子，你现在只想着要插进这个温暖柔软的小洞里。  
当你把阴茎头部抵着他肛口的时候，他发出像是认命一般的一声呜咽，而你毫不在乎地操了进去。  
“操！”你骂着，但阴茎传来的快感让你头脑发热。他不是一个好的伴侣，但他是一个优秀的婊子。他熟门熟路地用屁股来服侍你，在你操进去的时候学着放松，好让你操到最深的地方。在你抽出去的时候缩紧屁股，让你能得到最大的快慰。他简直就是为你量身定做的婊子。  
于是你的心情好了起来。你看着他哭得泪痕斑驳的脸，笑起来，在狠力操干的同时腾出一只手摸上他的脸颊。你摸到的水渍是酒液与眼泪的混合，尝起来又苦又涩，但是让你心情愉快。  
你的抚摸让他哭得更厉害了，他不敢松开自己的手，只好拼命用脸颊蹭着你的掌心，像讨好人的猫。你忽然觉得他似乎有点儿令人喜爱了。你用拇指撬开他的唇齿，插进他的嘴里，亵玩着他湿滑火热的舌头。他很懂事地在挨操的同时舔舐着你的手指，一边发出令你性欲高涨的呻吟。  
于是你夸奖了他，头一次的夸奖。  
“真是个乖婊子，又乖又好操。”  
他看上去因此而欣喜，痴愣愣地衔着你的拇指笑起来。还红着的眼睛往外漫出眼泪。现在的他柔软得像是要化了，显出一种纯洁的甜美。  
然而纯洁是不该和他沾边的。于是你更为用力的操他，将粗热的阴茎狠狠掼如他窄小的肠道，像是惩罚般将他干得几乎抱不住自己的腿，全身都在颤抖。他高潮了。精液从他不知道什么时候硬起来的阴茎里喷溅而出，沾在他衣服的前襟上。  
过于激烈的快感让他像被抽了骨头，顾不得你的要求，松了手歪倒在餐桌上，浑身瘫软。他甚至控制不住地抽搐着，目光涣散，唾液沿着嘴角滴到了桌上。你用手指头抹了他衣服上的精液，喂进他嘴里。  
“吃进去，你喜欢这个是不是？给我全部吃干净。”  
他迷迷糊糊间伸出舌头舔干净了你的手指。你在他衣服上擦了擦手，不顾他还在高潮的余韵里，抱着他的两条腿便开始抽插操干。他难受得皱了眉头，呜呜叫唤起来，但你伸手捂住了他的嘴，用力顶弄着，用硬热的阴茎教训着这个不听话的小婊子。  
“你真是天生就该被人操的货……你喜欢我这么干你是不是？把你干到合不拢腿，只能那么躺在桌上，屁股往外流着精液。说，你喜欢。你喜欢这个。”你说着，稍微松开了一点手指，让他从即将窒息的困境里解放出来。  
“是的……先生，是的……我喜欢……呜……我喜欢您操我……”他在你的手掌下结结巴巴地回答了。  
当你咆哮着把精液射进他屁股里的时候，他难以克制地颤抖起来。那双过于纤瘦的手捏上你的手腕，溺水之人一般紧紧抓着你。  
你终于满足了，长舒一口气，抽出阴茎。就像你说的那样，他的屁股被操成一个合不拢的洞，乳白的精液止不住地往外冒，混杂着一点血迹，看得你心满意足。你在他屁股上扇了一巴掌，听见一声脆响和他的惊喘。  
“做的不错，小婊子。”你又揉了两把他的臀肉，然后揪着他的后颈把他从桌上拎起来，“好了，现在去把你该做的事儿做了。别再惹我生气，听明白了吗？”  
“是、是的，先生……”  
他站起来的时候晃了一下，差点儿栽在地上。他把那身被糟蹋得乱七八糟的衣服扯了扯，盖住他精液横流的大腿，去洗了洗手和脸，又拿来抹布把餐桌擦干净，这才重新回到厨房去做他还没做完的蔬菜汤。  
而你，提上了裤子，打开电视，在沙发前面坐下来。等着你的晚餐。  
当你为了电视上的蠢货而发出大笑的时候，他怯怯地凑过来，递给你一杯加了菠萝汁的杜松子酒。你接过来，奖赏地拍了拍他的脸，然后喝了一大口。  
他的脸因为你之前的巴掌而红肿着，但这时候他却瞧着你笑，笑得十分温顺且幸福。  
你觉得有些奇怪，但你再也没有弄清笑容下秘密的机会了。你的杯子掉在地上，饮料撒了一地。砷毒很快就会随着菠萝汁、杜松子酒，流进你的每一个脏器里……

 

…………

 

 

这是个夏天，天气很热，即使是夜晚也没有缓解一星半点儿的灼热。  
你因为这阵阵热浪而心烦意乱。在你开车回家时，你在某个拐角的街道牌下发现一个少年。你并不是一个热心的人，但这个孩子还是引起了你的注意。他坐在路边，体型纤细，穿着不合身的裙装，露出来的腿和胳膊上满是淤痕。在路灯的照射下他皮肤白得令人心悸。你差点儿以为他是一具尸体。  
于是你停了车，摇下车窗。  
“嘿，孩子，你怎么了？”你问道，这时候你注意到一缕沿着他大腿内侧流下来的血迹。  
他犹犹豫豫地靠近你的窗户。  
“你需要我帮忙吗？”你问。  
他点点头，你看清了他脸上红肿的指痕。  
“进来吧。”你打开了车门。  
他很安静，也很顺从地接受了你的安排。在他缓慢地坐下之后，你替他系上了安全带。  
“谢谢你，先生。”他轻轻开口，然后侧过脸对你笑了笑，笑得懵懂又温顺，像极了刚破壳雏鸟。  
这时候，你闻到一股菠萝汁和杜松子酒的气味。


End file.
